Spanish High School
by l4ur053me
Summary: Due to political problems Don has to repeat High School as a exchange student in Spain. It's my first Fan-fiction, and I'm writing it English which isn't my language so I'm sorry if isn't very good I'm only doing it because I'm bored XP
1. Chapter 1

It all started a regular morning at a regular park...

A small ball of fur was sleeping peacefully in his uncomfortable trampoline when he was awaken by some angry shouts:

"¡Rigby! ¡Wake up or YOU'RE FIRED!"The door open with a bang and showed the figure of an angry gum-ball machine. "Ahhhgg! Benson! ¡Why do we have to work on Saturdays! ¡Why!?" the small raccoon replied with his annoying voice tone."Don't you nag at me! Get ready and have some breakfast, There's lots of things to do!" shouted de machine. The angry gum-ball machine left the room living the now annoyed raccoon on his own. After Rigby was done getting ready he went down stairs to have his breakfast. In the kitchen he found Pops and Skips finishing their breakfast.

-Pops welcomes Rigby in his usual polite ways "Holly good morning!". Rigby with out any emphasis replies to the big headed lollipop "Good morning Pops..." he sits down in a chair and eats his cereal. Skips: " Well ... someone isn't in a very good mood..." Rigby with his mouth full and raising his small arms in the air "Iff Bennson din't shout soooo much I wouuld be in a better moood!" I said, Skips replied " Well if you were nicer to him, he would respect you ". After that, the raccoon joined the rest of the park staff waiting to be assigned with there daily chores.

Benson appeared in from of the staff with his notebook and gave there chores of the day "Muscle man and High-five ghost you have to clean the basement, take out the trash and cut the bushes from the Chinese garden" Muscle man stood up and said: "You know who else has to cut her bushes... MY MUM!" "Ahhggg... dude! Not the mummy jokes again!" Mordo and Rigs groaned out at Muscle man's joke."Dude... is not my fault you just can't get quality humour!" Muscle man said. Benson, tired of all this shouted "HFG and Muscle man if you don't get to work now, You're fired!" the two ran of.

"Anyway... were was I?... Oh yes! Thomas you have to clean the house windows and when you're finished you can feed the ponys from the petting zoo. As for Mordecai and Rigby... you have snack duty SO DON'T SLACK OF!" "Yeahh... yeahh... what ever..." The two responded while getting up from the house steps.

Everyone got to their chores and the hours past by...

"Ahhhggg! We've been here for hours!" Rigby moaned.

"Dude, what do you want me to do?" Mordecai said while falling asleep.

"Video-game break?" Rigby asked. "Video-game break!" Mordecai responded and the two waved their arms in the air while yelling their personal signature "OHHHHHHHHH!"

On their way to the House Mordecai thought "Hey dude! Do you wanna go to the coffee shop and buy some coffee?" Rigby immediately responded "Yeeaaahh!" and so they took the cart and went to the coffee shop.

***POV: Rigby***

Wend we sat down in are usual table a familiar voice hit me in the hear."Hey guys...!" Its was Eileen, a small (about my size) shy mole that I had to be friend with.

"Hi Eileen!" we responded. "The usual?" she asked and we nodded our heads in response, "Ok, It'll be done in a sec!"

She went to the kitchen to prepare our coffees. That´s when Mordo nudged me in the arm "I've heard you and Eileen have been going out since I've been with Margaret..." a big grin appeared in his face.

-"Sooo... what?!" I responded,

-"Sooo... Have you made out with her?" he asked me with a devious look on his face.

-"WHAT?!" I almost fell of the chair. "NOO! We're just friends!" he laugh at my reaction.

-"Hahaha! Ohh c'mon! I know you think she's hot without her glasses!"

-"STOP TALKING!"

-"Hahahahahaha!"

After some few minutes she came back with our coffees and she sat down with us.

-"Hii... so... what's new?" she asked.

-"Puff... not much, just work" Mordo responded while drinking his coffee.

-"We have snack duty today... ahhgg! It's one of the worst jobs in the park, It's soooooo boooriingg!" I moaned

She giggled at my moaning "Well... It can't be worst that my job! Now THIS is really boring! Hahahaha"

"Hahahaa!" we all laugh. Suddenly Mordecai's phone rang, it was Benson yelling at us to come back to work... Yezz... why won't he give us a break?

-"Dude, we have to go back to work..." he said putting his phone away. "Ooohh... well... bye them, good luck at work" Eileen said disappointed. We paid for our coffees and we head back to the park.


	2. Chapter 2

***POV: Rigby***

Back in the park:

When we arrived Benson shouted at us (as usual) and we got back to work. And hour past (which seem like ages!) and suddenly Benson appeared calling for me. "Rigby there´s someone on the phone who wants to talk to you" he said with a grin in his face, which was odd. "For me? Who is it?" I asked and Benson responded that he was someone 'familiar' to me, What does that even mean?

So I went back to the House and pick the telephone.

-"Hello? Who's this?" I asked.

-"Hi there Rigbone! It's Don your bro!"

-"Don?! Why are you calling me? What's wrong?" I asked confused.

-" I just wanned to tell you I'll come over tomorrow to say good-bye" He said with a sad tone in his voice. Which made me even more confused.

-"What?! What are you tacking about?"

-I'll explain myself tomorrow, but now I have to go"

-" OK, see ya tomorrow, Bye"

-"Bye!"

I hung up the phone and went back to my pal back at the bar with a perplex expression in my face. Mordecai was attending a old lady when I arrived, but as soon as he finished he asked me "Who as it dude?".

-"I was Don, he's coming here tomorrow" I responded still thinking to myself.

-"Why? Did something bad happen to him?" He asked a bit worried since him and Don have been good friends.

-"Nope!" I answered while joining him behind the counter " Well... I don´t know... he just told me he was coming to say good-bye..." I said quite worried now that I said those words out loud...

-"What?!" Mordecai's concern grew up for the second while his face went pale "Please don't tell me he means good-bye... forever..."

-"NOO! Well... hope not... I mean, He's annoying and all that... but his my brother and I... well... I love him"

Mordecai was shocked by my words, after that there was and awkward silence between the two of us for a while.

***POV: Mordecai***

At night time:

Rigs and I spend the rest of the afternoon playing 'Strong Jones' and other video-games in the house. Thank god tomorrow is Sunday and we don't have to work! OOOHHH!... Anyway... I can't get out of my head Don's words... What did he meant by that? Where is he going? And Why? Oh well... guess I'll figure that out tomorrow... "Dude, It's late, I'm tired... I'm going to bed" I said to a very concentrated Rigby (on the game), I'm sure he didn't hear a word of what I just said.

After I finished my night routine I went to bed and fell a sleep.

* * *

><p>Next day:<p>

It's about mid-day and we're waiting for Don... He's taking a while but he said there was traffic...

"Ahhg! Why is he taking sooo looong!" moaned Rigby, "Dude be patient!" and I told him to shut up.

After some minutes pasted we saw Don's car parking in the entrance of the park. When they heard Don's car the rest of our friends, and Benson appeared to greet him.

"Hey the buys!" he said while getting out of his car. We all greet him and he gave us some 'sugar'

Rigby cut to the chase and asked "Bro, Where, Why, When, are you going?"

"It's a looong story, but long story short, apparently due to a mistake in the governance of education I, and a lot of other people, haven't finished or past High School and I have to go back to repeat school again"

Rigby burst out laughing, but the rest we where shocked by the news.

"And to make things worst, I have to do all of high school again in a other country. They have sent me to Spain to do renew my studies in Spanish"

Rigby wouldn't stop laughing so I punched him "Ooow!" he rub his punched arm.

"Omg, dude that sucks!" muscle man said, "Yeeaahh... I'm really sorry for you" HFG he consoled him.

"Not good show my deer friend!" Pops exclaimed, "Maaaan... good luck in Spain" Benson told him "Hope you have a good time there" Skips said. "Thanks guys..." Don said a bit sad. "Don't worry bro, you were very good in Spanish back in high school!" Rigby said "You always had good grades in Spanish". "Yes, but that was different... it's just simple lessons... I'm gonna have to talk very good, and study in a different language it's very difficult!" Don responded with a worried tone in his voice. "Don't worry! You'll be fine, and I'm sure you'll make new friends easily that will help you" I told him.

Few days after:

***POV: Don***

It´s been a long flight... I'm glad it´s over. I was sitting with a mother and her newborn baby, the baby was adorable but it wouldn't shut up! Aahhhgg... I haven´t sleep at all and I´m so exhausted, I can´t wait to get to the hotel. Due to the time change it´s really late at night and tomorrow is the first of school. I just changed my money into euros and I'm gonna take a taxi.

Man... I wish euros weren't more expensive than dollars, It would make it so much easier... 1$ is 0.81 euros so I bought with me about 7000$ which is 5646.55 euros more or less... Hopefully I´ll get a gob as and accountant soon.

I just arrived in the hotel and checked in. The room is nice and has a good view of the city, It´s a bit expensive so I wont stay for to long. Hopefully I´ll find some classmates wiling to share a apartment or a cheep house to rent.

Well.. now is time to sleep... tomorrow is going to be a long day..


End file.
